Red Headed Love
by Joe O'Connell
Summary: Harry thinks he likes Cho Chang, But this year 2 things awaken inside him. A special power bound to aid the winning of the second war, and a love for Ginny.
1. An Unexpected Meeting

Rating: PG-13 - so far ;) - Genre: Romance, Adventure Shipping: Read on and Find out Time: Happens after GoF but before OotP. Minor spoilers and many time based mistakes  
  
RISING FROM THE ASHES  
  
Chapter 1: The unexpected meeting  
  
Harry, leaving Hagrid while he went into the leaky caldron, walked down the sunny street of Diagon alley. A great burden had been lifted off of Harry's shoulders, having just left the Dursley's and knowing he wont see them until next summer he walked through the packed street full of Hogwarts students happily. Every now and then he was stopped by an old 1st year jumping up and down shouting "mum, mum! Look, its Harry Potter!" Although Harry wasn't as happy as they were to get stopped in the street, He preferred it to the glares and mean comments from last year.  
After practically pushing Colin Creevy off him, Harry crashed into a tall 7th year, knocking the stack of books from her arms. "oh, I'm really sorry." Harry said, and bent down and started gathering up her books, without noticing who the dark haired student was.  
Harry looked up and saw who it was, and gasped slightly, so did Cho. Harry stood up, and handed Cho her books, " er.. Hi Cho." "Hi Harry.." "s. Sorry about knocking into you." "no, don't worry about it" said cho, smiling sweetly and blushing slightly. Harry's insides fluttered and there was an awkward silence. "well. bye!" Cho said, and started walking away. Harry snapped back to his senses and called out "Cho!" Cho turned quickly as if she was expecting it. "yes?" she said excitedly. "you forgot your Defence against the dark arts book" "oh. thanks" Cho said, sounding disappointed, and walked away into the croud of buzzing students.  
  
"Harry!" Harry heard a familiar voice call, he turned and saw Ron jogging up to him. "Harry, its really great news you can stay at our place this summer isn't it?" Ron asked. "yeah, brilliant" Harry said half heartedly, still thinking about Cho. 


	2. Ginny

Chapter 2: Ginny  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked at dinner that night. "oh.er.nothing." Harry lied. Harry had been staring at the same mark on the burrow wall for the past 20 minutes, messing with the dinner that had been set in front of him. Ron raised an eyebrow, then continued shovelling food in along with the rest of the Weasley's. But one Weasley was not here. "Where's Ginny" Asked Harry suddenly. Mrs Weasley let out a small whimper and Ron attempted at bending his fork. This was obviously a touchy subject. "Well you see Harry" Mr Weasley began, looking around the table, seeking allowance to continue. Molly nodded slightly. "Well, that boyfriend of hers, well, he 'ditched' (Mr Weasley air quoted when he said this) her a few days ago" "Through an OWL" Mrs Weasley interrupted. "Yes. A bit of a cowardly thing to do" Mr Weasley continued. "and she's been in her room since, she sometimes comes down for meals, but not much more than that". After dinner, Harry was unpacking his things in Ron's room. He could hear Ginny's slow sobbing from next door. She really was upset. "Ginny?" Harry said, knocking on her door softly. The crying was stifled suddenly. "H.Harry?" she called "g. go away, I don't want to see anyone" she said unconvincingly. "but Ginny.." Harry started, opening the door slightly. He was cut off as the red headed girl ran and embraced him crying softly into his chest. Harry, after the initial shock, put his arms round Ginny, But he didn't know what to do to console Ginny, so he settled with simply patting her back. "Oh Harry." Ginny wailed "I'm sorry." "what, Ginny you didn't do anything wrong" Harry replied, laughing a little. "Harry.. I lo..." but Ginny was cut off. At that moment, Ron burst through the door, looking red in the face, well, more red than normal. He stared at them for a while, open mouthed. "Ron!" Harry said, surprised. He released Ginny from his arms, and just at that moment THWACK. Ron had punched him in the nose. Ginny ran up to him and kicked Ron in the shin, screaming at him, Ron swore loudly, and Harry was still on the floor clutching what felt like a broken nose.  
"Ron I never want to see an exhibition like this from you ever again" Molly shouted at Ron. "How dare you attack our guests, And your best friend I might add" she continued. "Harry's nose had been repaired - "an old trick I learnt from my stay at saint Mungo's" Mr Weasley had said - and now he was sitting on the sofa next to Ginny, watching the battle going on in front of them. "but mum. They were kissing!" At that moment quite a few things happened. Fred and George both burst out laughing, Harry raised an eyebrow, Molly let out a little gasp and Ginny went as red as her hair and started protesting. "No Ginny, I've heard enough. Everyone go to bed" Everyone traipsed off, muttering incoherently. When Harry passed Mrs Weasley, She grabbed his arm and turned him around to face her. All she could do was let out a little squeak, smile broadly and then push him up the stairs. She looked like she was crying. 


	3. Warning: Coco Pops may lead to Erotic Dr...

Chapter 3: Coco Pops  
  
"Sorry." Ron muttered as Harry entered the room. Harry said nothing and thought about the day he'd had. He changed into his night clothes, and lay on his makeshift bed which had been prepared for him. He lay there for a while, pondering what he could have said to Cho in Diagon alley. "you didn't er. do anything did you Harry?" Ron asked nervously. "huh? With Ginny?" Harry replied. "Yeah" Harry said, trying to get Ron wound up as much as possible. "yeah it's been going on for quite a while now, you know, behind your back" Harry continued, trying to stifle his laughter after saying the last 3 words. He could see Ron's figure squirming uncomfortably, letting out little whimpers every now and then. "you know, we started off slow. but in the end, we couldn't keep our hands off each other."  
Molly came into their room the next day and let out a scream. "HARRY!!!". Harry was hanging upside down from the ceiling, suspended by a magic cord. "Harry! Are you okay??" Mrs Weasley asked. "How long have you been hanging there, who did this, was it you-know-who?" "No. It was Ron" Harry replied surprisingly calm. "wha?" Ron said, muffled by his pillow "pass the quaffle you loser." Ron rolled over and came face to face with a livid Mrs Weasley, screaming about him joining the death eaters and attacking his friend twice in one day. Harry grinned at Ron and pulled a face before sauntering off to breakfast.  
Mr Weasley was sitting at the table, spooning in what looked like cocopops into his mouth. "Harry!" Arthur said though a mouthful of cereal. "you've got to try this stuff, a muggle breakfast, extremely tasty!" He said, sliding a bowl over to Harry. "er. Thanks" Harry replied, helping himself to some of the chocolate balls. "Mr Weasley, you may want some milk with those" Harry said. "milk? Oh. Ok Harry." Arthur said sounding unconvinced. After adding the milk, Harry was surprised to hear a grown man letting out such "ooohs" and "aaahs" just because of cereal. He turned to face the rest of the table. Ginny and Harry caught each others eyes, and Harry gave her a warm smile, Ginny blushed furiously and continued eating. Harry could still hear Molly lecturing Ron, and Harry knew he was in for it as soon as they got to school. Harry looked at the calendar on the wall, which featured a bunny in a field. He realised that school was coming up quick, and he only had 4 days before they left.  
Once Ron came to the table, glaring evilly at Harry, Harry grabbed the opurtunity and went back upstairs to start his homework. Harry would have normally done it by now, but He had stayed with Hagrid over the holidays, and had so much fun he hadn't got round to doing it so Harry started his Transfiguration homework. after 30 minutes, Harry put his quill down, stetched and started looking for Ron. After fully searching the house, and coming face to face with an eerie broom which was controlling itself Harry had not found a single Weasley. Something didn't feel right, Harry thought, and walked over to the last place he hadn't looked. The cupboard. He slowly opened the door, and out popped Ginny. Harry jumped back, and then sighed, relieved. "Harry . The family have gone out" Ginny said, The next thing Harry knew, he was on the floor, Ginny on top of him. "Ginny, No. we cant, what if someone comes back" "don't worry, I just wanted to give you this.." She started leaning over Harry, he lips pursed. Suddenly, the door flung open, just as something wet touched Harry's lips. 


	4. Revalations

Chapter 4: Revelations[/size]  
  
"GINNY!" Mrs Weasley called, awaking Harry from his slumber. Harry shot up, and looked around, searching for the girl. Wait. he was in his room, his ink bottle had spilled and some had run into his mouth. that must have been the wet feeling. "Ugh" Harry croaked, mopping up the ink with his handkerchief. Harry swung back on his chair, happy for 2 reasons. Harry was happy that he'd finally had a dream were he'd woke up sweating without the side effect of his scar burning, and that dream had been pretty good. Wait, what was Harry thinking, it was good? Did he have feelings for Ginny. what about Cho. Harry saw Ginny rushing past the door on her way to her mothers call and he felt a lurch in his stomach. She still looked pretty upset but at least she was walking around now. Monday came, and they all boarded the Hogwarts express without any problems. As Ron went off to fulfil his prefect duties, Ginny and Harry found an Empty carriage. Harry felt himself turning red as Ginny sat next to him. "Thanks for comforting me before Harry" Ginny said "You made me feel a lot better" Ginny's voice seemed tinted with the seductive voice she had used in Harry's dream. Harry turned to say something to Ginny, and found Ginny leaning over him. Harry felt her hands slipping around his neck, Ginny had closed her eyes, and leaning in further. Harry didn't know what to do, but then, when their lips were about to touch the compartment door slid open, and Luna walked in, completely oblivious to what she was interrupting. Harry and Ginny shot apart, and it was lucky, because minutes later Ron burst in and shouted "KNEW IT!!...oh." Ron looked around the carriage to see Ginny and Luna talking raptly, and Harry reading 'Witch broomstick' "your back then?" Harry said.. Ron slumped onto the seat opposite him Harry and scowled at him. Hermione entered the carriage. "Harry!" She said excitedly, and hugged him tightly. Ginny glared at Hermione, going red slightly. The rest of the journey went uneventfully, Harry finished some of his homework, with the help of Hermione and Ron was busy drawing pictures of stickmen on brooms, something which highly entertained Luna. "That's really good" she said dreamily, staring at Ron's eyes instead of the picture. Ron edged away slightly and put his sketchbook back in his bag. After they had gotten off the train Harry started walking to one of the carriages when he felt someone's hand slip into his. He looked to Ginny, who was smiling nervously at Harry. Hoping she had not done something wrong. Harry squeezed her hand, to reassure her, and helped her into the carriage. The romance was soon broken as Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville got into the carriage as well. Ron eyed them as angrily as usual. When everyone started filing out of the carriages and into school. Harry got up to leave but Ginny pulled him back. "Harry. Back at the burrow. I wanted to say. I. I like you. I really like you" She smiled weakly. Harry smiled back, and grabbed her hand and said "I like you too Gin" And got out of the carriage before the situation could get any more awkward. Harry and Ginny started walking up the stairs more swiftly, as they were running fairly late. Just as Ginny was about to place her foot onto the top of the stairs the staircase suddenly swerved violently to the left. Ginny, losing her balance, toppled off the edge. Harry dived and grabbed her hand. "H.HARRY!!!" Ginny screamed. Harry looked up to see the staircase was about to link to a new corridor, if he kept holding on his arm was likely to get severed, and there was not enough time to pull Ginny up. Harry had to think fast. 


	5. Suprise!

Chapter 5: Surprise!  
  
Harry's adrenaline was pumping, he made up his mind, and let go of Ginny. Ginny's eyes widened in shock as she felt her self falling, she couldn't believe what Harry had just done, but then, Harry looked over the banister (stair rail whatever!) and shouted 'Accio Ginny! (come on guys, its 1.21am and I couldn't think of anything else that would save her!) Ginny halted in mid air, as Harry concentrated harder than he ever had done before. But still she wasn't moving up or down. As Harry strained, Ginny started moving downwards slightly, then, Harry felt something surge through his body and again he shouted 'ACCIO GINNY!' and Ginny flew up, straight into Harry's arms. Ginny clung on to him tightly, weeping once again into his chest. From nowhere Ron appeared. "come on guys were gonna be la." his voice trailed off as he saw the two hugging. again. Hermione was standing directly behind him, and suddenly grabbed both his arms just as he lunged at Harry. "Geroff me Hermione, Im gonna murder him! You just wait Harry. JUST WAIT!" He called, as he was tugged away. "thanks.. Harry" Ginny said through sobs. "do you need to see madam Pomfrey?" Harry started to say as he turned, but was cut off as Ginny pulled him into a kiss, she was standing on her tiptoes, and Harry thought 'Finally.. no more interruptions, no more Luna, No more Ro..' THWACK. Ron had broken free of Hermione's grasp and placed a well aimed punch at the side of Harry's head. Harry, who had still been kissing Ginny tumbled over, and landed on the ground with Ginny on top of him. "Locomotor Mortis" Came Hermione's voice, and a rigid Ron landed next to them. "you just try it" he muttered to Ginny. So she did. She dived back into the kiss and stayed there for a while, with Ron doing nothing but shouting profanities at them. "GET OFF MY SISTER!" He screamed at Harry, but Harry was taking no notice whatsoever. He was more interested in the sweet taste on his lips, but then, something unexpected happened. Harry opened his eyes to see Cho Chang standing above him, with a shocked expression on her face. Harry could see her eyes filling with tears as she looked down at Ginny and Harry. Ginny got up, and realised what she was doing. Harry liked Cho, Cho liked Harry. What had she done? She ran off, sobbing a little, and past Hermione who ran after her calling "Ginny! Come back" but the red head took no notice whatsoever and continued running to her Dorm. So did Cho, she too was crying. Harry felt awful. But something lingered in his mind. What had given him that extra surge of power so he could save Ginny? Harry thought about this as he raced up to the Gryffindor common room, leaving a stiff Ron rolling around helplessly. 


	6. I write stories, not chapter headings

Chapter 6: I write stories, not chapter headings.  
  
Harry ran up the stairs towards his common room, hoping to catch up to Ginny. He knocked over a boy he had never seen before, and pulled him up. "Sorry" Harry said breathlessly. "No problem" said the boy. "Hey, do you know were the er. the Great hall is? I'm supposed to get sorted" The boy looked much to old to be in the 1st year, he looked Harry's age. "er.. Aren't you in 5th year?" Harry asked. "Oh, yeah, but I only just got my letter. I transferred from a Wizarding school last year, I supposedly have the qualities to go to Hogwarts" The boy beamed as he said this. Oh, well its straight down those stairs and through the big doors, you can't miss it" "Cheers" The boy replied, and raced off. Harry continued up the stairs glumly, knowing that if Ginny had gone to her dorm she would already be there by now. But he couldn't just leave her crying. Once Harry reached the common room (I know I know, he didn't know the password. he just blackmailed the fat lady with a slim fast ok?) and looked around. Ginny was obviously in her dorm. Knowing very well that the stairs would shift to a slide if he ran up them, he still attempted to. As he felt the stairs move beneath his feet he felt the same surge of energy when he was saving Ginny, and raced up the remaining steps before he could slip down. Confused and in awe of himself, Harry searched the dorms for Ginny, thinking he would ask a teacher about it later. He came across a room with the unmistakable scent of Ginny's perfume, and peered into the room. It seemed much nicer than one of the boys dorms, and would have been easily recognizable as a girls dorm, as little female touches could be spotted here and there. He saw one of the beds had the hangings pulled around them. "Ginny?" Harry called. He could here her crying stop as he drew near. "er. were gonna miss the feast if we don't hurry" Harry said lamely, scratching the back of his neck. Still no answer. "Ginny. I . I really like you, and. idontlikecho". Harry said the last bit very fast and listened for an answer. For the second time that day Harry found himself on the floor with Ginny on top of him. "Oh Harry, I'm sorry for running off like that. you keep helping me.I don't know how to repay you" She hugged Harry tightly. Down in the great hall, Harry and Ginny rushed to the seats next to Ron and Hermione. Ron seemed to be struggling not to burst into a fit of rage as he saw them coming in together. Surprisingly, the sorting was still going on. The 1st year must be a big one this time. "McCairney, Sarah" Mrs McGonagal called out. "listen Ron, your going to have to calm down." Hermione whispered to Ron, so that Ginny or Harry couldn't hear. "Its obvious they like each other, and there's nothing you can do about it. Harry's your friend, surely you'd prefer him going out with Ginny than anyone else, you can trust Harry" "O'Connell. Joseph" (MUA HA HA! I AM FAMOUS!) Interrupted Hermione as she lectured Ron. Harry looked up and saw the boy he had bumped into in the corridors. As Harry clapped with the rest of them as Joe was placed into Ravenclaw, Harry felt quite disappointed that he had not joined the Gryffindors. Harry couldn't quite tell what exactly, but something was odd about that bloke. 


End file.
